Kung Fu Panda: If I Let You Go SongFic
by 1nstantnoodles
Summary: Tigress rejects Po, Viper rushes Cranes Love and Song tells Xio OC that she still loves Po. The guys find a way to release their emotions, so why not just sing it out? PoxTigress, CranexViper and OCxSong Enjoy please Review if you like


Kung Fu Panda : If I Let you go SongFic  
**First Post on this site, it's going to be a songfic Between Po x Tigress, Crane x Viper, OC (Xio) x Song, the song is WestLife - If I Let you go**  
**if you like please R&R Also will be posting A KFP story soon  
I don't own KFP series or Westlife Music**

Months after Po's Epically Awesome battle with Shen the crew is facing their own problems as Po is trying to show his love to Tigress(and failing), Cranes waiting games is pushing Viper to her limit and the new guy Xio the panda is in love with Song but she still has feelings towards Po  
**(A/N: MLG writing time)**

-With Po and Tigress-  
Po is sitting next to Tigress on the floor, he is trying to comfort her but her "Hardcore-ness" is pushing him back after Tigress lashed out on Po for landing on her again. "Tigress, why are you acting like this?" she looks at Po with a serious cold face "Po YOU LANDED ON ME AGAIN!" Po's face went from warm to scared "Look Tigress I'm so so so so sorry, can you forgive me?" Po putting his hands together if he were to be praying "Po look I know that you can't help being fat and huge so that when you land and being as clumsy and..." Tigress went on and on until Po cut her off "AND THEN YOU'RE INCREDIBLY..." Tigress was cut off when Po pushed his lips against hers "How was that for clumsy?" Po staring at Tigress' amber eyes "I'm sorry Po we're just friends" Tigress stood up and walked off she stopped before hearing Po sigh. Po stands up look sad but at the same time angry "I knew I had no Chance" He swings his hand hitting the wall, then he steams out of the barracks

-With Crane and Viper-  
Viper is getting annoyed as Crane yet has not shown his affection to Viper, Crane sits at the table drinking tea and Viper is just staring at Crane with annoyance in her face. "Crane is there something you want to tell me?" Crane looks up at Viper "What do you mean Viper?" he was nervous as this was a touchy subject for Crane, Viper rolls her eyes "you like uh someone you like or even love?" "I have no idea what you're talking about Viper" Vipers eyes lit up in anger and slams her tail on the desk "Come on Crane I KNOW you love me so why don't you just tell me?" Crane stood up from his chair "Because Viper I'm waiting for the right moment, you can't just go up to someone and say "I love you" to their face can you" "I LOVE YOU! See what's so hard about it?" "Viper you just said that because your angry, please if you can't wait for me then don't bother waiting anymore" Crane left the room almost heartbroken, Viper was shocked she just rushed her love because she was angry she felt sad then proceeded to leave the kitchen to recess today's events, as she was leaving Po storms off to the courtyard

-With Xio and Song-  
Xio fell in love with Song the first time he met her, she felt the same way but she had feelings for Po as well , they sat on top of the stairs "So lovely day isn't it Song?" Xio looks over to Song seeing uncertainty in her face "What's wrong Song" he chuckle to himself, Song lets out a sigh "I've hand... Mixed feelings Xio" Xio sits up realising that this was serious "What you mean about us?" Xio scoots next to Song "Ever since I've met you I've been the happiness girl that anyone can be but..." she hesitated to finish the sentence "But what Song" Xio's rage was cured but he wasn't an happy person all the time "I still have feelings for Po" She turned to Xio pleading that he wouldn't get Mad "Please understand that he's the first I loved then you came by and swept my feet away" Xio stares in to the sky "I'll need sometime please understand I don't want to hurt you, rage would have" Xio stood up and walked off  
-As Xio walked off-  
I can't believe she still has feelings for Po but I understand she loved him before me "Sighs" I look up and see Crane walking to the Hall of heroes then followed by Po who looked Angry as well as sad I decide to follow them  
-The door off the hall of heroes-  
Po is sitting next to Crane, Xio comes up see the two sad "Hey guys, you look down today" Po retaliated "So do you Xio" "I'm guessing it's girl probelms"Xio asks the two nod "Song just told me She still loves you Po" Po face shoots up then down again "Well that sucks because I tried kissing Tigress but she didn't kiss back 'Sighs'" "Vipers forcing me to admit that I love her" everyone looks down then Xio had an Idea "Guys why don't we sing out our emotions?" Po and Crane looked confused "Do you guys know the song If I Let you go?" They nodded "Come on follow me" they followed Xio to the roof of the hall, "Ready guys?" Po and Crane Nod then Po Started singing:

(A/N: Removed this part as it could be striked for Copyright)

Tigress came back up from the village she heard the singing and followed the voices, Viper was meditating and was disturbed she heard angels singing and followed the tone from the hall, Song was crying as she was she heard the singing, she stopped as the voices calmed her heart and walked off to find who was singing

_(A/N: same with this part)_

As they Finished Po saw Tigress, Crane saw Viper and Xio saw Song, the three look at Monkey and Mantis "Go get em friends" Mantis said so the three jumped off the roof and landed right in front of their lovers

-Po and Tigress-  
"that was beautiful Po" she hugged Po "That was for you, even though you don't feel the same I'll still be your friend no matter what" Po hugged her back "But Po I don't just want to be friends" Tigress went and Kissed Po passionately, Po embraced her and they had a kiss

-Crane and Viper-  
"Crane I wanted to say I'm sorry about pushing you, I understand if you just want to be friends" she looked down but Crane pulled her chin up and Kissed her with as much passion as he can and when they broke "I love you Viper, I Love you" they kissed again happily

-Xio and Song-  
Song looked at Po and Tigress then started crying "Why are you crying Song?" Xio asked in a worried tone "Everyone has someone to love besides me, I'm just going to die alone" she started crying a river then Xio hugged her and whispered "You always have me Song, I'll never leave you alone" He wiped the tears falling from her eyes "But I thought you hate me because I still love PO?" She cried even more Xio having enough of this He forcefully kissed Song, she melted

After what seemed hours that was merely seconds they broke off as Mantis and Monkey got off  
Po and Xio looked at each other and in unison said "Man I'm hungry" they both realise that and laughed and the happy couples and the guys went to the kitchen to get something to eat  
Shifu at the Heroes hall, "Those Pandas are really charming, but such an annoyance" Shifu the Proceeded to Meditate for the day

**So that's it guys First SongFic please leave a Review and stuff**  
**Also with the kissing stuff I'm not that good at romance stuff**  
**I also realise that I've said stuff a lot**  
**With the rage part for Xio that will be explained in a Fic I'm writing called**  
**Kung Fu Panda: Those guys from earth Coming soon to a Website near you**  
**Thanks**  
**1nstantn00dles  
The Song Was Westlife If I Let You Go just listen to it as you read the story**


End file.
